The Evolution of Mercedes Jones
by jollyrancher-25
Summary: Mercedes Jones. 26. Up and coming fashion designer in New York City. Currently dating married CEO Sebastian Smythe. Weakness: Men. Specifically: No Good Men. Happens to be a complete and utter hot mess. Mercedes hates where she is in life. Will a trip back home truly help her find herself? Or will she allow the distractions to define who she is? [AU]
1. Misery Business

**Dont own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

_Epiphany_

The dictionary defines this word as a sudden realization about the nature or meaning of something.

My definition of epiphany is the massive smack in the face you get in the Hallmark store while wondering which card would be best to pick up for your boyfriend's wife.

I know what you must be thinking, what?! You deserve some background information so here it is.

Mercedes Jones.

26.

Up and coming fashion designer in lovely New York City.

Lives in a lavish apartment on the upper east side with wild, loud, and sometimes violent roommate Santana Lopez.

Owns a boutique with friend Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

Currently dating married CEO Sebastian Smyth of Smyth Enterprises fame.

Happens to be a complete and utter hot mess.

Now before you go all 'Mercedes is a home wrecking whore,' hear me out.

I never intended on dating Sebastian. I never intended on even talking to the man, much less sleeping with him. But he's charming and sweet and funny and I know, not a good excuse but when a man like him, walks into your boutique, asking for a one of a kind pin stripe suit for his business gala, and he flashes those evil oceanic blue eyes at you, your panties sort of have a mind of their own and vanish into thin air.

Sebastian was smooth in his pursuit of me and no matter how many times I pointed out that he had a ring on his left hand, he'd shrug it off, claiming his marriage to socialite and heiress Sugar Motta, was a sham and he never really loved her.

I honestly wish I could blame me falling for a married man on not having any self-esteem or growing up being told I'm ugly but I didn't have that. I had a father who constantly told me I was beautiful and a mother who told me that even if a man doesn't say it, I better look in the mirror and gasp at my sheer gorgeousness.

The only thing that I could rationally blame my loss of common sense on, would be that I wanted him. I wanted all of him. The corporate CEO he was on the outside, taking care of his business during the day, and the ah-mazing sex partner he was at night.

I was being selfish, trying too hard to fit into the perfect New York cubicle that wasn't built for me anyway. And Sebastian knew it. That's what had him pushing his luck. He knew that when he blinked his eyes, ran a hand through his hot auburn locks, he had me. I'd pick up his dry cleaning. I'd help him with typing up business deals. Hell, I'd even cook him dinner when wifey wasn't there to order the chef to do it.

I was the wife without the ring and title.

And as I looked at myself in the mirror of the Hallmark ceiling, I couldn't do anything but burst into tears.

I hadn't even asked him to leave her. It never came out of my mouth. Not once. Not when he left me after we made love to go be with her. Not when he'd leave my bed, late at night because it might make Sugar suspicious if he wasn't in bed by a certain time. Not when he cancelled on having dinner with me for my birthday to go to an event with her. Not even when we found out she was pregnant.

I was buying my boyfriend's wife's anniversary card.

How pitiful was I?

I collapsed to the dirty store ground, a card reading _You will always be my love_, clasped tightly in my hand. An employee rushed over to me, asking if I was alright and all I could do was shake my head.

What would I tell her? That I was pitiful? That I had set out to New York to become a fashion designer and be my own woman, independent but got sucked into an unhealthy relationship? That if my father, god rest his soul, were alive today, he'd be so disappointed in who I had become?

She offered to call the police, maybe even get a medic to help me up but I declined, wanting to only get home.

I needed a change. A vacation?

No.

I'd just end up going to Hawaii or Fiji, meeting a hot guy and starting the cycle over again.

I needed to go somewhere where there was a lack of men. Somewhere that would get me back to my small town roots. Not so far back that tall buildings made me feel as if I had epilepsy but enough that I had core values and I knew who I was.

I needed to go back home.

* * *

"What the hell is in Lima, Ohio?" Santana asked as I packed my bag quickly.

It was sort of a spur of the moment decision. If I really wanted to get back to my core values, why not got back to the place that built me. My little town in the corn state of Ohio.

"My mom... my old high school. I told you I was from Ohio," I said, putting my favorite Louboutins in my suitcase.

"Right..." she nodded. "Hickville. I mean, I don't get it... why do you have to go back there? Your home's here. Your friends are here."

I turned to face her, frowning. "I lost who I am San. I mean, i was buying Sebastian's wife's anniversary card. Look at me? Am I the same girl you met at NYU 8 years ago?"

Santana flipped a piece of her dark ebony locks over her shoulder and sat up on my bed. She tossed a pillow roughly at me, hitting me in the arm. "Then dump Mr. Moneybags and move on. Don't leave the State."

"I have to San," I sighed, trying to make her understand my point of view. "Beside's, Mom's been bugging me to come visit anyways. And it wont even be for that long. Two, three months, tops. I swear, I'll be back."

"Kurt's gonna cut you when he hears about this," she said, shaking her head.

"That's why you're gonna tell him for me," I said, half way begging.

"What? Unh-uh... nope! 'Cedes that's your best friend and business partner. I'm not telling him shit so he can go off on me? Nope."

I nearly got on my knees, ready to beg. "Santana please! I'm begging you. He's still on his mini-honeymoon with Blaine and I don't want to interrupt that by calling him from JFK telling him on a plane to Ohio. I swear, I'll be forever indebted to you. Please. Pleeeaaasse?"

"Fine!" Santana snapped, rolling her eyes and getting off the bed. She mumbled something in Spanish before turning to face me. "You better not go up there and meet some guy and fall head over heels in love with him."

"I wont," I smiled, biting my lip in excitement. "Trust me, there are several things Lima lacks, minorities for one, and men are the other. There is no threat of me meeting anyone and falling in love."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so yeah, i know, I shouldnt be starting any new stories but for some odd reason, this just like, hit me... I had to put it up and I'm going to try my hardest to stick with it because I honestly dont see this being a short 5 chapter story... **

**I'd appreciate the feedback of what you guys think. (Sorry it's so short) **

**Please review!**

**XOXO (btw... does anyone else get Gossip Girl feels with my signature? I JUST noticed that?)**


	2. Rude Boy

**Dont own Glee! **

**A/N: I am amazed at the reviews, favorites, and alerts this story got! Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

I had a plan. I was going to pack the rest of my things up, buy a ticket to Lima, and rent a car to get to my mother's. That was the plan. I should have known that when it came to me and planning, the odds of it working out were slim to none. Especially when Sebastian was involved.

My phone rang the familiar tune, my heart skipping a beat as it did. He shouldn't have this effect on me. He shouldn't be able to pull me whenever he wanted. And yet...

"Hello," I said softly.

"Hey baby," he said, his voice making me shiver. Eargasm. Pure eargasm. "Did you get that card?"

I sighed, looking into my closet mirror. _Be strong_.

"Sebastian... I'm not..."

"Shh... too late. I'm already in front of your place. Please tell me your roommate isn't there," he said, a smile audible on his lips.

I looked around my room, wishing Santana was still there.

"No... she went out. But Sebastian..."

"Good, open the door," he ordered, before hanging up. I sighed, tapping the end button on my phone before walking towards my front door and reluctantly (maybe not so reluctantly) opening it.

"Mercedes," Sebastian said in that sickening irresistible way. He entered the house, kissing me on the lips, causing my brain to scramble. "Hi."

"Hi," I managed to mutter.

"So... I tried calling you earlier... where were you?" he asked. Sebastian made his way into my bedroom, leaning against the wall as if he had no care in the world.

"I was busy," I muttered.

"Busy doing what?" he glanced down at the luggage and smirked. "Is that headcase roommate of yours finally moving?"

"Sebastian..." I warned.

"What?" he laughed, smiling. "She's a bitch."

I shook my head quickly, shutting my eyes as I did. "No! You can't talk about my friends like that! Those aren't for her, they're for me."

Sebastian's smile melted away and he pushed himself away from the wall, reaching out to wrap his hands around my waist. He pulled me into him, forcing me to look into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Baby... I was joking. I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, well I'm not. Sebastian don't you see what's going on here? This is wrong. This is so wrong. This is wrong for you, for me, for Sugar and for your baby."

"Shh," he said, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter to me 'Cedes. _You_ matter to me. Right now. Right here."

I was so close to falling for him batting his eyelashes again

"No," I pulled away from him and crossed my arms

indignantly. "You can't do that. You can't just blink and expect me to do whatever you want me to do. I almost bought your wife's anniversary card Sebastian. Do you have any idea how completely and utterly fucked up that is? I'm your mistress!"

He winced at the word, shaking his head. "You're special. You'll never be the mistress."

"Well what do you call the woman that sleeps with a married man?"

"You're my beautiful flower babe, ready to blossom," he said, taking a step closer to me and cupping my face. "You and I have a deeper connection than she and I will ever have."

Sebastian bent down, pecking my lips softly at first. When I didn't resist, he pulled me closer to him, kissing me with such intensity, my toes curled. Every fiber in my being told me to fight him and to tell him to leave me alone, but I couldn't.

Sebastian led me over to the bed, gently laying me down onto it. He kissed down my neck and I instinctively lifted my head to allow him access.

Something told me I deserved better but I never asked for it.

I never fought for it.

That had to change.

A light bulb went off in me and I shoved Sebastian to the side, trying to catch my breath.

"No!" I shouted for what felt like the hundreth time. "You need to go. Now."

Sebastian stared at me, confused. "But..."

"Go home to your wife Sebastian. Go home to her and your baby. Let me get over you. Please..."

He reached up to touch me but I turned away, looking in the opposite direction. I waited until he had left my apartment, to finally release the tears that had built up from finally standing up for myself.

* * *

I took in a big gulp of air as I walked out of Port Columbus Airport, coughing as I did.

Damn. I shouldnt have done that. I wasn't in Lima yet where the air was fresh. I was in Columbus, where the air reeked of boredom and self deprivation.

I walked up to the first rent-a-car store, paid for a medium sized sedan and was on my way to Lima.

No one ever tells you how lonely hours long driving is. Growing up, I was never a fan of road trips but now I understood the concept. There would always be someone there, talking to you, ready to communicate. But when you drove by yourself, there was only so much Adele and Florence Welch that a girl could take before the utter silence began to pound away at her already crowded mind.

By the time I had finally made it into my cozy little town, I breathed a sigh of relief, praying for some type of human interaction as I went to pump gas.

I jogged into the convenient store, grabbing a small bag of jollyranchers, hopping for an abundance of cherry flavored candies and got into line to pay. The blonde guy in front of me casually chatted with the cashier, laughing with one another. I wanted to speak up, tell the guy that there were other people in line who wanted to check out and go home, but damn my passive aggression, all that came out was a sigh.

And then another one.

And then a last sigh/groan that signified, _hurry the fuck up_. The man turned around, his hypnotizing green eyes, locking with mine. I could feel drool nearly fall out of my mouth. This man... was a gift from the gods. Hot didn't describe it.

Not too muscular. Tall but not freakishly. Chiselled jaw-line but not too much like the Crimson Chin from Fairly Odd Parents.

Perfection.

And when he smiled, I swear, I could feel my panties trying to make a run for it.

"Sorry, about that," he said to me. I managed to nod my head in an awkward way, acknowledging that I heard him.

"So, I'll see you at church on Sunday, right Ryder?"

"Yeah, Mr. Evans."

"Okay, good. Sorry again ma'am," he said, flashing me another smile before turning and leaving the store.

He definitely wasn't from Lima. We never, and I mean, _never_ make our guys that hot. I mean, he was so hot, I'd lick the sweat off of him. From head to...

Oh my god.

Didn't I come here to escape that? Men. And here I was, practically melting at the sight of this man.

"Miss?" the cashier called, looking at me as if I had 2 heads. I obviously had zoned out, not even focusing on what my original task was for coming into the convenience store.

"Uh, sorry," I croaked, approaching the table. "Umm and can I have 35 on pump number 4 please?"

"Okay, your total will be $36."

I handed him my credit card, taking my candy as he gave the card back to me. Silently, I pumped the gas, closing my eyes and trying hard not to be the weirdo who took deep breaths while at the gas station. I mean, I liked the smell, but I didn't want other people to know that.

When I finished, I got into the car and hyped myself up so I could drive the final 5 minutes down the road. Soon, I'd be at my mothers and would have no worries about Sebastian, work, or that sexy blonde guy I'd lick the shit out of.

* * *

I knocked at the door, tapping my foot against the concrete as I heard the soft footsteps of my mother. When she finally opened the door, her expression was stone, giving away no emotion.

That was the thing about my mother. My father was the emotional one. He would let you know when he was proud of you or when he was sad about something but my mother was the rock. If she was proud of one of your accomplishments, she'd give you a tight smile and then hours later, you'd hear her bragging about it to one of your aunts.

The door flew open, revealing my mother in a deep eggplant shirt and jeans, one hand on the doorknob, the other on her hip.

"Well... there's a woman here at my door and I have no idea who she is. She looks like my daughter. The daughter I went through 12 hours of labor with. But no, it can't be. My daughter... my little baby girl Mercedes would come and visit me more often."

I sighed, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Hi mom."

"Hi," she said, smiling, an eyebrow raised. "So you are my daughter then?"

"Mommy, are you going to let me in?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She imitated my stance before stepping away from the door to let me in. I dragged my luggage into the door, pecking her on the cheek as I walked by her.

"Welcome home," she muttered.

"It's good to be home," I grinned, looking around the spacious house. It was the same but different somehow. The living room didn't look the same anymore. The large sofas that normally occupied the space were dialed down, into one sofa and a love seat, that matched perfectly with the red decorations. "You changed the living room. Again."

"I always change it. If you were here more often you'd see that. I've changed it about 10 times since your last visit."

I turned on my heel, facing her. "Okay Mom, I get it. I don't visit enough and I'm sorry. Life's been busy."

"Too busy for family?" She asked, boring her deep brown eyes into mine. I fidgeted where I stood, instead of answering. "Just don't stay away as long as you did before okay. You're probably tired. I was just going to order some pizza since I really don't feel like cooking while you sleep. That sound good to you?"

I nodded my head, grateful that she wouldn't be asking me to cut something like onions or garlic. "That sounds great."

I made my way upstairs, dragging my bag into my room. Nothing is more peculiar that sleeping in your room after you moved out. Not only do you get to see how much you matured, you get to see how much your tastes have changed. Like my random B2K poster next to my closet door, taunting me. Or my Nsync poster hanging over my bed. The only posters that I would actually be okay with taking home with me now, would be my beyond epic Michael Jackson poster, and my Spice Girls poster because I mean, come on... it's the Spice Girls!

My bed hadn't changed. It was still soft, and made me feel safe by the several pillows on it. I instantly sunk into plush the bed, drifting off into a light sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you liked this update! It's sort of a filler chapter for the good stuff coming up!**

**Thanks to my lovely beta Reesie!**

**Please continue to review. they really do help me write better. **

**XOXO**

**... oh... HAPPY NEW YEAR! **


	3. Slow Fade

**Dont own Glee or the song Beautiful Exchange by Hillsong.**

* * *

I woke up to the smell of turkey bacon and my mother's soft voice, singing in the kitchen. I sat up straight in my bed, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sunlight. I glanced at the clock, shocked at the time.

8:30 am.

Had I been that tired? I nearly slept 12 hours.

I slipped out of bed and made my way down the stairs, pausing at the mirror to look at myself.

Bad Idea.

I looked like an angry dog after a hair cut. I cringed before making my way down the stairs.

"Morning," I said, kissing my mother's cheek.

"Morning to you," she replied, flipping the last pancake on the griddle. "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, actually," I started. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were exhausted Mercedes," she said, handing me a plate full of pancakes, turkey bacon and eggs. I took it and walked over to the table, sitting down. "I wanted you to sleep."

"Thanks," I smiled, taking a bite of my bacon.

"And, even though you won't tell me the full story of why you left New York, I know you had a reason."

I scoffed, looking into my mother's eyes. "What? I can't come visit my mother out of the kindness of my heart?"

My mom rolled her eyes, handing me a glass of orange juice as she did. "I raised you Mercedes. I know when you have ulterior motives."

I sighed, looking down at my food. "I was a mess mom," I whispered.

"You don't have to explain if you don't want to," she said.

I shook my head and nibbled down on my bottom lip. "I wasn't me. The girl you raised. I wasn't who I used to be and I needed to be that girl again."

"I understand baby," she said rising. "Sometimes it takes coming back to the beginning to find out who you really are."

I took a sip of my orange juice and sat back in my seat.

"So, we have one hour to get ready," Mom started. "No bright colors."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Church. It's Sunday."

"Mom..." I groaned.

"Unh uh," she shook her head. "You used to love church. Not to mention the Hudmels will be there and they're looking forward to seeing you."

"But Momma..."

"Not another word," Mom said. "Remember, no bright colors. We're going to church, not the club."

And with that, she left me in the kitchen, and made her way up the stairs.

* * *

I hadn't stepped foot in a church since I was 16. It wasn't that I had lost my religion or whatever that was, but ever since my father died, I sort of blew it off. The church was packed, people filling the seats. I squirmed in my seat, feeling the tag on my dress bite into my back.

The pastor stood in front of the church, smiling widely as the congregation quieted down. He was older, around Mom's age with grey hair sprinkled through his short blonde locks.

"Welcome," he said, a bit of a southern accent poking through. "To start off, I would like to send some congratulations to newlyweds, Amber and Chord. They currently aren't here but they had to be mentioned." He paused, clasping his hands in front of him. "Now, as the God Squad sets up, I want you to think about your week. Think about every moment you had that you felt was a mistake. Every moment you wished you could redo and just release it. It's a new day. Just release the anger, and sadness, and pain. Let it go. Amen?"

"Amen," the congregation said back.

I nodded my head, closing my eyes and tried to breathe in his words. He was right, new day, new me. No more Sebastian, no more chasing after unattainable men. No more.

I opened my eyes and watched as the God Squad set up their instruments. Finn, Kurt's brother, stood behind the drum set while a petite blonde woman stood in front of a microphone stand. A younger looking guy had a guitar around his body, his long dreads swishing as he did.

My mouth fell as the leader of the team got up, an acoustic guitar held tight to his body. He strummed it once before speaking into the microphone, his mossy green eyes scoping the crowd.

I knew him. Well, I didn't _know_ him but he was the guy. From the gas station.

"As we sing this song, think about what Pastor Evans said. If you know the words, sing along, if you don't, sing along anyways. It doesn't matter how you sound, it just matters that you're here."

I glanced down at mom, her eyes clenched closed. She placed her hands over her heart and began to hum.

Gas Station guy began to play slowly, closing his eyes and swaying back and forth. He scooted closer to the microphone and began to sing.

_You were near, Though I was distant_

_Disillusioned, I was lost and insecure_

_Still mercy fought_

_For my attention._

_You were waiting at the door_

_Then I let You in_

The music was eerily soft. My eyes instinctively shut just as the dreaded guy began to sing.

_Trading Your life_

_For my offenses_

_For my redemption_

_You carried all the blame_

_Breaking the curse_

_Of our condition_

_Perfection took our place_

I could hear the girl start to sing next, the music getting slightly louder.

_When only love_

_Could make a way_

_You gave Your life_

_In a beautiful exchange_

Their voices were beautiful, reaching out to sing. I felt myself begin to sway back and forth to it, humming as I did to a song I didn't know. By the time the song was over, tears were in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, sniffling as I did. Mom reached over and patted my back as we sat. What was wrong with me? I mean when it came to mental breakdowns, I sure knew where to have them. First at a Hallmark store and now at my mother's church. God, I was a basket case.

* * *

The rest of the service went in a blur, I stood up in my seat, and straightened out my dress before heading towards the door. It wasn't that I wanted to leave but... okay that was a lie. I wanted to leave.

"Jonesy," I heard behind me. I turned around to see Finn, his arms open and a wide smile on his face. To be honest, he was one of the few who stayed in Lima after we graduated.

"Finn," I smiled. I hugged him tightly, my head probably reaching somewhere around his waist. "You guys were great."

"Well we don't do it for us," he smirked. "I missed you kid. What brings you back?"

"Visiting," I explained.

I won't lie, when Kurt and I were going to school, I had the biggest crush on Finn but then he started dating this annoying tart of a thing, Rachel, and I loss any type of attraction for him.

"You're smothering her," Carol, his mother said, pulling me away from Finn and into a soft hug. "We missed you sweetie."

"Yeah," Burt added. "Without you and Kurt around, my fashion was lacking in style."

"Was?" Finn scoffed.

"Yeah, was," Burt said.

Finn rolled his eyes before turning back to me. "Hey, Mercedes there are actually a few people we went to school with here. Come on."

"Oh, okay," I nodded. "Umm I'll see you two later." I waved to his parents and followed wherever Finn was taking me.

There was a small group of young people, standing by the stage.

"Hey guys," Finn called. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Mercedes."

"Oh my gosh," an Asian girl squealed, clapping her glove clasped hands. She pulled me close to her and pinned my hands to my sides, hugging me. "It's been, what? Eight, nine years?"

"Ummm," I mumbled, wishing she would let me go. "No offense but high school was a bit of a daze. Who are you?"

"Tina," she took a step back, pointing towards herself. "Tina Cohen-Chang."

I nodded my head, remembering her. We weren't what you would call best friends but one time when I walked into the girl's bathroom she was in a stall, weeping her eyes out. I remember spending the rest of the day in there, talking to her.

"Wow... It's been a long time," I said. "You look good."

"I'm 6 months pregnant," she said, smiling. "I'm surprised I don't look like a whale yet."

"Congrats," I grinned.

"Oh, you might remember Mike, my husband."

"Wasn't he on the football team?" I questioned.

"Yes," she smiled. "God, it's good to see you. When do you head back home?"

"Umm I'm actually here for a few months. Visiting."

"Fantastic. We should catch up."

"Definitely," I agreed.

"Okay, see you later then. Bye Finn, bye Joe, bye Quinn."

"Bye," the blonde girl waved. "Call me."

"Wait," I said, staring at the blonde girl. "Quinn... Quinn Fabray."

"It's actually Quinn Evans now," she corrected.

"Oh... any relation to Pastor Evans?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He's my father in law."

Our conversation halted as GSG (Gas Station Guy), jogged over to us in all his sexy glory. I was probably going to get struck down by all the impure thoughts running through my mind but at the moment, I didn't care. The things I would do to him...

"Hey guys, So Marley said she's having a cookout at..." he zeroed in on me, his smile fading. "You."

"You," I said back, staring between his piercing eyes and perfect pillow like lips.

"You two know each other?" Finn asked, looking between us.

"Not really," GSG said. "I hogged the gas station when she was in there. I was so busy talking to Ryder. Sorry again about that."

"It's fine," I commented. "You already apologized at the gas station."

"Had to say it again I guess," he continued, never taking his eyes off of me. I felt almost uncomfortable under his glare. Like he could see too much of me without really knowing who I was. "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans."

My heart fell. Evans. This was Quinn's husband. I was falling madly in love with a married man. I had called it at the gas station had I not?

"Oh, I'm Mercedes. Jones. You're Quinn's husband?" I wondered aloud.

Sam's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ugh, never. That's disgusting."

"Jealous," Quinn muttered.

"She's married to my baby brother, Steven."

"Oh," I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.

"What were you going to tell us before I hit you in the throat," Quinn quipped.

"Ahh, yeah. Marley is having a cookout for the youth group. You guys in?"

"You know it," Finn said.

"Sure, let me just tell Stevie," Quinn nodded.

"Oh, Mercedes, you're free to join us if you like."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," I said, shyly. Yup, play the bashful character Mercedes... work it!

"I insist," Sam replied. "It's just gonna be a few hot dogs and burgers. We normally have one once a month for the kids to keep them out of trouble."

"Well if you insist."

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way he interacted with the teens. Laughing with them, joking around with them, even playing with the younger kids.

"You're drooling," Quinn said, coming to sit next to me on a fold out chair.

"What?" I faced her.

"You know, you make it obvious when you like someone."

I scoffed. "I do not. I'm simply watching the kids play."

"You have a lady boner, hon."

I gasped, staring at Quinn. "You aren't allowed to say that."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because you go to church. Sinners like me are allowed to say things like lady boner."

"Just because I go to church, doesn't make me any less human. Yeah, I'm not going to break obvious moral codes, but when it comes to the things I say, I have no filter. So I am allowed to say things like lady boner. Especially when I see an obvious one."

I rolled my eyes and took a gulp of my pop. "Just so you know, he's single."

"Trying to sell off your family again," a deep voice announced, interrupting our conversation. I paused, taking in the man in front of me. If one more hot guy randomly appeared in Lima, I was going to have to get the tap water tested.

Quinn groaned, running a hand through her short blonde hair. "What do you want Puckerman. Who even invited you?"

"Okay, one, my baby bro is married to Marley so automatic invitation. Did you take your bitch pill today?"

"I don't know, did you take your 'I'm a jackass' pill?"

"Filthy language for a future pastor's wife." the guy finally noticed that I was there and smiled a sexy grin.

I crossed my legs, trying to keep my panties from running yet again.

"And you are?"

"Off limits Puck," Quinn spoke for me.

Puck scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Nobody is off limits for the Puckermeister. Are you married?"

"Ugh," Quinn moaned. "Ignore him."

"No, its fine. Nope, not married," I shook my head.

"Are you a lesbian?"

"No."

"Are secretly a man?"

"And if I was," I squinted at him, a smile tugging at my lips.

"I like you," he muttered. "I'm Noah Puckerman. And you are?"

"Mercedes Jones," I announced.

He breathed in sharply. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Puck," Quinn said, cocking her head to the side. "Go take yourself for a walk."

"Ouch, that hurt," he replied sarcastically. "I'll see you around Mercedes Jones."

I simply smiled at him, not responding. As soon as he left, Quinn pulled me to the side.

"He's trouble. Trouble with capital T. Stay away from him."

I nodded my head, wishing I could take her words seriously but there was a problem. I liked trouble. In fact I craved trouble. I was attracted to trouble and try as I might, saying I was a reformed person, leaving my bad boy loving ways behind, Noah Puckerman just awakened something that I'd tried hard to shut off.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I dont know why, but I sort of hate this chapter. It's probably because this is the second version of it because my laptop decided to delete like ALL my documents which included this. My enthusiasm on this chapter was a bit low so sorry if it affected my writing. **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie!**

**PLease review... I really am grateful for all of the love this story if getting! **

**Keep Calm and Avoid FOX on Thursday nights at 9. **

**XOXO**


	4. Trouble Magnet

**Dont own Glee! But this idea is mine and RIB doesnt get to fuck it up!**

* * *

My phone rang as soon as I walked towards my car after the cook out. I tapped at the answer button, without checking who it was. Bad idea.

"Hello."

"Mercedes Constantine Jones, give me one good reason why I shouldn't come down to Lima and kick your town skipping ass," Kurt shouted into the phone.

I cringed, not fully expecting Kurt to call me so soon. "Umm you love me?"

"Nope, that's not it."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Are you?" he asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. "Because if you were my best friend, you wouldn't of ran off to Lima for no apparent reason and had Santana tell me my business partner left!"

"I'm sorry Kurt," I said, leaning against my car and watching as people left. "I just needed to be home. Please understand."

"I would have, had you told me.. you're supposed to be my bestie 'Cedes," Kurt sighed.

"I know," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "I know... I'm sorry okay. I truly am."

I froze when I noticed Sam walking out of the house, pausing to look at me. He walked towards me, his hands shoved in his pockets as he did.

"Kurt, I cant talk right now. Can I call you back when I get home?"

"Fine," he breathed out. "And you better remember."

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too," he muttered. "Bye."

I ended the phone call and smiled up at Sam, feeling a cold chill go through my body.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I was supposed to have dinner with the Hudmels and my mom tonight."

"Well thanks for coming," he smiled, staring into my eyes again. "Will you be in church next week?"

I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. I didn't want to tell him yes because to be honest, I didn't want to make this an all the time thing but I didn't want to tell him no either.

"It's fine," he stopped me. "I get it..."

"I'll think about it," I offered, shrugging slightly.

Sam nodded his head, smiling as he did. "Good. Well I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "And thanks again for inviting me."

"You're welcome," he grinned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I felt my cheeks heat up as we stood in silence.

"Am I interrupting?" A deep voice said, walking out of the front door, oozing confidence.

"Puckerman," Sam grinned, shaking Puck's hand. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. This isn't really my crowd. You guys are all so... squeaky clean," Puck said, pronouncing each word as if he were disgusted.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes before speaking. "You of all people should know we aren't squeaky clean."

"Right, right," Puck said sarcastically.

He turned to face me, cocking an eyebrow up. "You leaving?"

"Me?"

"No, the other obnoxiously beautiful woman standing by the red car."

I hated that his sly comment caused me to giggle like some Japanese school girl.

"Okay," Sam cleared his throat. "That's my cue to go. See you later Mercedes. Puck... behave."

"Yes, your majesty," Puck muttered before turning back to me, his hazel eyes darkening slightly. It was intimidating to be under his gaze and yet oh so tantalizing. He had the type of glare that caused any sane woman to tear off her clothes and hand them to him in a present form.

"So Mercedes. Pretty name for a pretty woman."

I tried to regain my cool exterior and crossed my arms. "You keep showering me with compliments and I might start to think you're full of shit."

"Ouch! And you're feisty. I like that. So what brings you to our ass backwards

town?"

"I grew up here," I nodded. "I live in New York right now."

"You grew up here?" Puck questioned, causing me to nod my head. He brought his hand to his chest and flashed it as if he was hot. "Well I do declare, you might be the prettiest dang bell to ever cross my eyes."

I smirked at his imitation southern accent and played with my keys for a second before speaking. "You are too much. I should go. It was nice meeting you Noah."

"Wait!" he called, taking a step forward to stop me from getting into my car. "You cant leave already. I'm just getting to know you. I mean, you're so interesting."

I scoffed, pushing a piece of my bangs out of my eyes. "You know my name and that I grew up here. How is that interesting?"

Puck stared at me again through his hooded eyes, his thick eyelashes making him look even more appealing if that was possible. "I don't need to hear you talk to know your interesting. I can just see it. You seem... Mysterious."

I tried hard not to laugh, and rolled my eyes.

"I am the least mysterious person you will ever meet ever. Nothing remarkable here."

"But I see it," he objected, taking another step closer to me. I could practically feel his breath on my face. He was taller than me but then again, who wasn't.

"See what?" I asked.

"A spark. Like you try to act unremarkable but right there, underneath this thick layer of self doubt it's there. That thing. A spark," he repeated.

His proximity was causing me to fidget, and feel out of wack and unbalanced.

Puck bent his head down, inches away from my face and whispered into my ear. "Go out with me."

I reluctantly took a step back, trying to regain some sliver of my dignity that had lost it's way when he got closer to me.

"What? I... I cant..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you," I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Get to know me," he smiled. "Here give me your phone." He took it out of my hand before I could offer it and typed something in. "There's my number. Call me tonight or tomorrow night. Whenever you're available."

"It isn't that simple," I challenged.

Puck ground and ran a hand over his freshly shaven head. "You know, you women, drive me crazy. What happened to spontaneity? Or taking chances?" he asked, looking down at me.

I raised an eyebrow at his persistence, flattered. "It died with chivalry," I quipped before opening my car door and getting in. I stole one last look at him, wiping the drool from my mouth at how utterly sexy he looked, standing there, watching me drive away with a knowing smile on his face. He knew what I knew. Before the night was over, I was going to call him.

* * *

Finn opened the door wide for me, giving me his signature lost look.

"Weren't you supposed to be here an hour ago?" he asked.

"Weren't you supposed to be cool by now," I teased, not thinking of a better comeback.

"Oh, burn," he said sarcastically, letting me into the house.

I entered the dining room, smiling at my mother and the Hudmels.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine sweetie," Carol said, sticking the last serving spoon in a bowl full of asparagus. "How was the cookout?"

"It was good. I really appreciate being invited," I nodded, placing my bag next to me. "Everyone in Lima is way more friendly than I remember."

"It's changed since you and Kurt left, Mercy," Burt said. "It's a much more tolerant and friendly place."

"Tolerant meaning..." I questioned.

"Meaning Kurt can walk around without being shoved around by some homophobic dick wad," Finn chuckled.

"Language, Finn," Carol muttered. "Shall we pray? Vivian, would you do the honors?"

My mother nodded, bowing her head and closing her eyes. "Thank you father for allowing us to be together, once again and being around people we love. Amen."

We each responded with our own Amens before digging into the lovely spread made by Carol and my mom, no doubt.

"So, Mercy. Tell us about New York. Besides the occasional phone call we get from Kurt, we have no idea what's going on. Not to mention the last time we saw you two was at the wedding."

"New York is good," I nodded, shoveling a few morsels of steamed vegetables onto my plate. "The boutique is doing well."

"And your fashion line?" Carol questioned.

"It's going... Slowly. But steadily. I just haven't found that... Thing, ya know. That thing that launches me into fame."

"I remember when we were in high school, you wanted to be a singer," Finn smirked, stuffing his mouth with a large piece of meatloaf.

I shrugged, brushing a piece of hair out of my mouth. "I did, yeah, but that's like a back up dream of mine. I mean I still sing but it's not the thing that I want to do for the rest of my life."

Carol gasped, her fork mid air as she stared at me. "You should join the God Squad at church!"

"That's actually a good idea," Burt added.

I shook my head, finishing up the piece of food in my mouth before speaking. "I don't know. It's not really my thing. Singing in church. No offense Finn," I smirked.

He nudged me in the side, rolling his eyes at me. "As if. I don't just sing in the church. My band and I play up at that club Sugar Shack."

"Band," I smiled. "Finnegan has a band?"

"Yes," he chuckled. "It's just me, Joe, our buddy Artie, and Sam."

My ears perked up at Sam's name and I could tell Mom saw it too. She glared at me suspiciously, and I avoided her eye contact. She had that look on her face. The look that said, 'I know what type of impure thoughts you're having about my pastor's son. You need to stop!'

"You guys play Christian rock?" I asked.

"Nope. We play mostly cover music from bands we like. You should come see us sometime. We play every Saturday night," Finn explained.

I grinned at him, stabbing a bit of asparagus with my fork.

"I'll think about it."

The rest of the evening went on with us catching up with one another. I learned about Burt's weak heart and his on going battle to eat healthily.

I would be lying if I said I didn't miss this. The gathering of us all together like one big family. Hudmels were there for us when we lost Dad, Burt especially picking up the slack Dad left behind. He was the father I needed when I brought home my first boyfriend and treated him accordingly, using the typical threat and retreat tactic.

"Finn, Mercy, you two are on dishes duty. Us old folks are heading into the living room to gossip," Carol laughed.

"Old people?" Mom scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"Fine," Carol groaned. "2 old people and one old person in denial."

They laughed, making their way into the living room as Finn and I started on the dishes. "So, you wash, I rinse?"

"Deal," he smiled down at me. "So... Sam?"

I nearly dropped the plate he handed me, rinsing the suds off of them. "What about him?"

My voice was shaking and I could tell he knew he got me in a nervous spot.

"What about him," he mocked me. "You know what I'm talking about. You two were seriously sharing some intense energy. Not to mention, I've known Sam for a few years, he doesn't really get entranced by women, like ever."

"Maybe he's gay," I laughed.

Finn shook his head, handing me yet another plate, and ten a cup. "Nah, if he was, he would have already been up on this." He attempted a small body roll, dripping soap onto the ground as he did.

"Dork," I said, nudging into him.

"Yeah, I know," he chuckled. "But seriously. You and him should get to know each other."

I shrugged, placing the plate in the drainer. "I came here to get away from guys Finn."

"You're talking to me," he smirked.

"Yeah but you're... Finn. You're like my older brother. You don't count. I mean actual guys. I just got out of a bad sort of relationship and I needed to just be away from guys for a while."

"Are you a lesbian?" he offered with a cocked eyebrow.

"No," I gasped. "Although I did make out with my roommate once in a drunken stooper."

"Hot," Finn nodded. "So this bad relationship... Did he cheat? Was he an asshole? Did he not respect your dreams."

I sighed, placing a plate into the drain.

"All of the above. Except not the way you think. He cheated but not on me." I took a small breath before saying the next part. "He cheated on his wife."

"Ex-wife?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "Current wife. His pregnant wife."

Finn stopped scrubbing and turned to glare at me. "Mercy... You were-"

"Don't give me that Finn," I said, resting my wet hands on the countertop. "You cant possibly make me feel worse than I already do."

"Hey," he breathed out. He turned me to him and got down to my level to look into my eyes. "Hey... I wasn't going to judge you. Mercy, you're one of my best friends. I would never judge you. You didn't judge me ever. I was just concerned. So that's why you came back home? To escape?"

I nodded, feeling my chin weaken. "I cant say no to him. I mean it's like a part of me wants to be treated like shit by him. It's my Sebastian complex."

"He sounds like a dick," Finn smirked.

I snorted, looking up at him.

"He is."

Finn pulled me into a tight hug, my head resting on his chest. "Maybe you just have a guy complex."

"Maybe," I said, thinking about Puck and how I could feel the immediate attraction. "Finn?"

"Hmm," he said, resting his chin on my head.

"Don't let me make a fool of myself here," I pouted.

"I won't. No friend of mine is going to walk around with cake on their face."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his waist and hugging him tighter.

"Good."

* * *

**A/N: Hello Samcedians and Mercedes Mafia members! **

**Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to put it up. What with work and writers block, it was a deadly concoction.**

**Okay so to clear up, some things. This stories character tag is just Mercedes for 2 reasons. One, because I want to keep you guessing who she ends up with. And two, this is a romance, yes, but it's also a story of discovery for herself. She's a lost person and she's trying to love herself more than she already does. So yeah...**

**Also, I love Finncedes bro-ship. I always have, so this story will have a lot of that ahead. **

**Thanks to my beta Reesie. :)**

**Thanks to the readers for always reviewing and letting me know how you feel!**

**Please review! **

**Keep Calm and Fuck RIB's standard of Diva. (We all know who the real Divas are *cough cough* Mercedes, Kurt, Santana)**


	5. Damaged

**Dont own Glee**

* * *

I tossed the box towards Finn, dust particles floating into the air as I did. I coughed violently, sitting on the bench in the large garage. I needed a entire Saturday had been spent clearing out Finn's cluttered garage to make room for his car that had been placed permanently on the curb in front of his house.

"Tell to me why I'm helping you again?" I asked, breathing out a frustrated sigh.

"Because you love me?" Finn grinned. "Besides, I'm getting you into the bar tonight to see the band play. VIP pass and everything."

I gave him a surprised look, wiggling my fingers in the air excitedly. "What?" I gasped. "Finn Hudson is getting _me_ into a bar?"

He smiled cheesily before nudging me. "Shut up. Sam will be there," he muttered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"So," I said curtly, shrugging my arms.

"So... He'll be there. What more do I need to say?"

I groaned dramatically, kicking a basketball out of my way. "Stop shipping me with him."

Finn grinned before tossing his dirty rag to the side. "I cant. You're my OTP."

"You're a dork," I muttered.

The vibration from my phone surprised me. I pulled it out of my back pocket and stared at Sebastian's smiling picture. My stomach flipped three different ways as I looked down at my screen. Quickly, I placed the device back in it's spot before I let my mind play tricks on me.

"Is that the ex boyfriend?" Finn inquired.

I nodded my head, swallowing hard. "Yeah. It's total bullshit. I tell him to leave me alone and he still calls me. I just want to get over him."

Finn's shoulders hunched over before he turned to face me, concern on his face. "Do you still love him?"

I shrugged, unsure of how to answer him. "I dunno. I don't actually think I ever loved him. I mean, doesn't loving someone make you a better person or at least make you want to be a better person. With Sebastian, I wasn't me. I was some idiotic woman, blinded by a good looking guy and great sex. I just didn't care that he was using me for whatever."

"You aren't an idiot," Finn shook his head. "I get it though. Like even though that person is using you for sex or companionship or whatever, it doesn't matter. You're wanted either way."

"Yeah," I nodded, shocked that Finn understood where I was coming from. "Exactly."

"It sounds sort of pitiful saying it out loud. The fact that we as people allow ourselves to be used but that was how my relationship with Rachel was. She wanted me but didn't at the same time and for a good 6 years, that was enough for me. But I always knew she didn't love me as much as I loved her."

I stared at Finn as he stopped being a goofball and turned into the hurt man he was burying deep inside.

"Does it ever stop?" I asked, not expecting my question to be answered.

Finn shrugged. "I think in time, it starts to hurt less and less. But just when you think you're over them, you smell something that reminds you of them. Or you hear a song they used to hum. And then you just feel like all the work you put in to forget them gets shot to hell."

Finn stared into the distance, his eyes glazed over.

"Finn, Rachel was an idiot. She didn't know what she had."

He shook his head. "She did. That's the messed up part. She knew exactly what she had she just didn't want it."

And in that moment, I realized what a hurt duo we were. Two people had manipulated us into loving them and like fools we'd fallen for it and gave them our hearts before they even asked for it. But maybe they weren't at fault. Maybe it was us. The ones who gave away their heart prematurely. I knew I'd never truly be Sebastian's priority and even though I doubt Finn would ever admit it, he knew he would never be Rachel's priority.

Love was a luxury not afforded to the broken like me. Finn still had a chance. I was positive one day he'd meet a girl, get married and have a shit load of tall, awkward babies.

I breathed out, feeling heavy. "Come on, I'll make you lunch."

For the first time, Finn let out a hardy laugh, his head falling backwards as he did. "You can't cook."

"I was going to make you a sandwich, asshole," I said, shoving him gently.

"Oh alright," he chuckled, leading the way into the house. "If you insist."

* * *

The bar was more packed then I thought it would be, full of people who were excited to see a show. I took a seat on a stool and turned to the bartender.

"Can I get a beer?"

"Foreign or domestic brew?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Mercedes."

I turned to the entrance to see Quinn and a taller blonde guy walking in. I assumed the man was her husband by the way he resembled Sam. He was tall like him, blonde like him but the main difference was the eye color. While Sam's was an almost olive, green, Steven's was blue like an ocean that you could get easily lost in.

"Hi," I smiled.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said.

Her hair was in it's usual choppy cut, while her soft green eyes were lined with black liner. She reminded me of one of those girls in school that everyone loved and no one knew why. I mean yeah, she was pretty but it was something else. Her personality.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Finn sort of forced me. Besides I had nothing better to do with my Saturday night."

"Well that's good to know. Oh, this is my husband Steven. Stevie, this is Finn's friend I was telling you about. Mercedes"

"So you're the girl Quinn and Sam keep going on about," he said, extending his hand. I shook it, giving him a soft smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So I have a girl crush, big deal."

"I'm flattered," I smiled. "So Steven do you play in the band too?"

"No," he shook his head quickly. "As far as talent goes, it landed on Sam's pretty little head. I got the brains and our younger sister, Stacey got the looks."

"Oh I don't know about that," I said, instantly regretting it. "I mean... Uh... You all seem to be so attractive. I mean..."

"I get it," he nodded, trying to hold his laughter in. "So you and Finn go way back?"

"Yeah, his younger brother and I were best friends in high school and now we're business partners."

"Huh, what business?"

"Umm fashion," I said. "We own a boutique and we dabble in fashion design."

"Wow," Quinn smiled. "I wish I was that talented. Did you hear what she said_ 'we dabble in fashion design'_ like it's nothing. You are so badass."

"Language babe," Stevie said.

"Sorry," Quinn rolled her eyes. "My husband the pastor."

"Oh," I gasped, wondering if I'd said anything heathenish in the past 10 minutes. "You're a pastor?"

"It's sort of the family business," He chuckled nonchalantly.

Quinn stepped behind her husband and rolled her eyes as she made a disgusted face before freezing when Stevie turned around and glared at her.

"I'm gonna go find the guys. It was really nice to meet you Mercedes."

"You too," I smiled as he kissed Quinn's lips and walked away. "He's nice."

"Yeah," Quinn shrugged. "He just takes his title a little too seriously. I mean I love him to death but he acts like I'm not human. Like I cant speak my mind or drink or, god forbid, fuck on the kitchen table."

I raised an eyebrow at her honesty.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I forgot, pastor's wives aren't supposed to curse."

"You sound bitter," I pointed out.

"Good," she smirked before turning towards the bartender. "Can I get a mojito?"

"Coming right up. Here's your beer by the way."

"Thanks," I spoke, taking the cold drink into my hand and sipping it. "Why aren't you in the band?"

"I'm a good singer but not as good as Sam, Joe, and Artie."

"So you're a groupie?"

Quinn laughed. "I'm too hot to be a groupie."

There was a tap on the mic and everyone turned towards the stage. I stared at Sam as he smiled out into the crowd. If it was even possible, this man got hotter every time I saw him. His soft blue linen button up shirt was close to his torso and rolled up to his elbows. His creamy skin looked good enough to eat off of. I shook my head quickly, trying to ward off the sex crazed thoughts invading my mind.

"How you guys doing tonight?" he purred into the mic. Yes, literally purred in a deep, sensual voice that made my knees weak.

The crowd shouted back and him and he beamed brighter.

"Great! Well I hope you guys are ready for a night of good music. I want to dedicate this first song to everyone who came out tonight. This is for you guys."

A guy seated in a wheelchair began to strum at his guitar softly as Sam began to sing softly.

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon, why am I holdin' on_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along__. _

_How did it come so fast_

_This is our last night,_

_but it's late and I'm tryin' not to sleep_

_Cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away_

_And when the daylight comes __I'll have to go_

_But, tonight I'm 'gonna hold you so close'_

_Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own_

_But, tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa __Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_

Quinn and I swayed to the song. I was shocked. I knew they could sing but they all sounded to mention, Maroon 5 was one of my favorite bands and I loved it whenever anyone sang their songs and did well.

"Wow," I said. "They're good."

"They're _great_," Quinn corrected. "I keep telling them that they need to like head to Los Angeles and get a record deal but Papa Evans would never allow that. He wants his family as a unit in their church."

"But they're so good. I mean, cant he see that?"

"He wants them to only sing at church, that's it. If it weren't for the fact that Sam is 28, Dwight would forbid him from singing here."

I nibbled on my bottom lip as they finished their song and jumped right into their second one. It was upbeat and more classic rock. I nearly spat out my drink when Sam and Finn switched spots, Finn singing lead and Sam on the drums. All in all, the night was great and for the first time in what felt like forever, I had fun without it revolving around a guy. Maybe I was strong enough to be single. Maybe I could be like all those women who talk about not needing man and who go on to do amazing and wonderful things without having a guy on their side.

_Calm down Mercedes, you just went to a bar alone and didn't leave with anyone. _

_Yet. _

I turned around to ask for another drink and watched as the guys came off of the stage.

Finn smiled at me bashfully as I playfully hit him. "You guys were great."

"Thanks." He took a sip of my left over beer, cringing as he did. "Ugh, is this foreign?"

"Yeah, I think," I shrugged.

"Lesson in brews. If it isn't German or American, it's gross."

I groaned before smiling at the rest of the guys. "You guys were really good. I'm impressed."

Joe nodded shyly. He wasn't much of a talker.

"Oh, Merce, this is Artie, he's our bass player. Artie, this is Mercedes," Finn introduced.

"Hey pretty lady," Artie smirked. "Glad to know we have another groupie besides Quinn."

"I'm not your groupie!" Quinn snapped. Stevie shook his head at his wife before placing a hand around her waist. They were so adorable. They didn't just seem like they were a married couple, they seemed like best friends. And that's the type of relationship I've always wanted.

Sam walked up to the small group, several beers in his hands. "Okay, everybody, round one's on me." He noticed me standing there and smiled that heart melting half grin.

"Hey."

"Hey," I smiled back. "You guys were great..."

"Thanks," he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm glad you came."

"I am too."

Artie groaned dramatically before grabbing a beer and raising it into the air. "Enough with the flirty flirty. Here's to the best band in all of the mid west. To the Comic Book Guys!"

"The Comic Book Guys," everyone said together, clinking their glasses against one another's.

I raised my glass as well but paused. "Wait... Your band name is The Comic Book Guys?"

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "Who are the coolest people you know? It's always the guys who sell you comic books."

"No," I shook my head. "I guess when I think of cool people my mind doesn't immediately go to the comic book guys."

"I told them that," Quinn sang into her beer.

"No she didn't," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"That's our cue to go. When Sam and Quinn start arguing like 12 year olds, I know it's time to get the wife home," Stevie said.

Quinn rolled her eyes dramatically. "It's not my fault your brother is a dork."

"Jealous," Sam muttered, sticking his tongue out.

Quinn scowled at him, and blew kisses to the rest of us, before leaving with Stevie.

"They're so sweet," I smiled.

"Hmm?"

I glanced at Sam. "Stevie and Quinn. I love them together. They seem so good for each other."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Sometimes I get jealous. They're sort of each others best friend. Like they have their own world that no one else is allowed in. It's funny. We wouldn't have known they'd be perfect for each other if she hadn't dated me."

"You and Quinn dated?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, sophomore year of high school. I hated her. She hated me. And for some reason, we never broke up. But it was like whenever she was with Stevie I saw it. I used to tease her about liking him but she'd always say he was too young for her. Which is total crap because he's only a year younger than me."

"So you're a matchmaker," I smirked.

Sam's eyes sparkled as he laughed lightly, looking down at me. "Something like that."

And then it happened. That feeling I always got when I was in close proximity to Sam. Like I was inadequate or too damaged to even allow myself to think of what it would be like to have a guy like him care about me. But even that was unfathomable. I attracted the bad boys. The ones that cheated on me and hurt me.

I glanced down at my feet before speaking. "Don't you guys have church tomorrow? It's sort of late for a choir group."

"You make us sound like saints," he cocked his head to the side.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Compared to me, you're all saints."

"Do you make it a habit to put yourself down all the time?" Sam asked as he looked through his thick eyelashes.

I stared at him through sober eyes, unsure of how to answer. Thankfully I didn't have to as Finn interrupted us.

"You ready to go?" Finn spoke.

"Yeah," I nodded, grabbing my jacket and bag from the bar top. I gave Sam a soft smile and waved to Artie and Joe. "Thanks for letting me watch you tonight guys. Night."

"Night Ms. Pretty," Artie called as Joe raised his drink towards me

"Goodnight Mercedes," Sam smiled.

"Goodnight Sam," I muttered, letting my words drift out as the space between us grew larger and larger.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Writers block, yada yada. **

**This chapter isnt beta'd because I'm impatient and wanted to post this. **

**Please review, as always. **

**Keep Calm and What's a Ryan Murphy? **

**XOXO**


	6. Grey Street

**Disclaimer: Dont own Glee. Suing me would be stupid because I'm broke soo... **

* * *

I was proud of myself. I had successfully steered clear of men in over a week. For me, that was a big accomplishment. Sure, I'd gotten offers and hit on a few times but I declined them all with my head held high. I was a single woman who didn't need a man to validate her. And I wanted that to stay the same. But let's be real, this isn't a fairy tale where the brave princess gets what's she wants all the time. This was real life and just as life would have it, temptation was right around the corner.

No, literally. Like I walked out of my house and BOOM, there was Sam Evans, heading up my neighbor's driveway. I absorbed every detail of each step he took.

The way his arms swung gently by his side. The way he looked down at his feet, obviously avoiding all cracks around him. And the way his lips moved slowly to whatever song was stuck in his head for the day.

I realized I was staring longer than necessary and looked away, turning back around to head into the house. Of course, life decided to be a bitch again and place a gnome where it shouldn't be, sending me falling into the plush green grass of my lawn with a soft thud.

"Hey," Sam called, walking over to me. "You okay?"

"Fine," I shouted, standing up on my two feet and dusting myself off. I glared at the gnome before smiling at Sam. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" he smiled. "That was sort of a hard fall."

"Nope. I'm fine. Finer than fine wine."

What the hell just came out of my mouth? Finer than fine wine? I needed to go back inside.

Sam cracked a half smile, giving me a once over. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. So how are you?" Sam said with a grin.

"Good," I nodded. "You?"

"I'm good," he said. "Actually I'm about to go see your neighbor's daughter."

"Leah Stephanopoulos?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I used babysit her. Right before I went off to college," I explained.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "Her uh… Her dad just died last week. Heart attack."

I took a sharp breath in. I'd never really interacted with Mr. Stephanopoulos as much as I did with Mrs. Stephanopoulos but it was still sad to hear. Especially since Leah was so young. I slowly shook my head.

"Poor Leah."

"Yeah. Her mom Karen called me to talk to her. She's locked herself in her room. She won't eat, she won't talk."

I shrugged. "Well even if she thinks she's doing something to help, bringing in someone from the outside won't do it. Leah needs to grieve. And as unhealthy as it sounds, this is her way of grieving. Plus, losing your father it hurts more than anything else in the world."

"How old were you?" Sam asked. "When you lost your dad?"

I looked up at him, not realizing I'd given myself away.

"14," I confessed. "One minute he was there, on his way to my talent show and the next he was gone. Car accident,"

"I'm really sorry."

I shook my head, shaking off the feelings. "It was forever ago. But thanks. Just…give Leah her time. Talk to her, let her know you're there but don't tell her how to grieve."

"Well maybe you could help," Sam offered.

"Help with what?"

"With Leah. You get what she's going through and no matter how much her mother or I pray, it's gonna hurt. That's the reality of it. So will you come talk to her?"

"I'm not a pastor…"

"Neither am I, I just sort of help the teens out," Sam shrugged. "You'd be doing me and Leah a huge favor."

I opened my mouth to refuse because I was the last one who needed to be giving anybody advice on how to live. But the way Sam was looking at me was making me cave. He looked desperate to reach Leah and it seemed like I was his only option.

"Fine," I sighed, leading the way over to the Stephanopoulos household. Sam knocked on the door softly before taking a step back.

"I don't even know if they remember me," I mumbled.

Karen opened the door, her soft brown eyes now red and puffy with tears. "Sam," she said in a coarse voice, before looking at me.

"Hi Mrs. Stephanopoulos."

"Mercedes?" she whispered.

"Hi. I heard about Mr. S and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," she smiled, a single tear falling from her eyes. "Come in."

Sam and I walked into the nicely decorated house. It hadn't changed since years ago. The carpet was still white, the living room was still bright but there was a lot more flowers than there used to be. Condolence flowers. My stomach turned at the thought. My house was just like this when Dad died. Cards, flowers, casserole all in the kitchen until one day, Mom snapped. She got sick of the cards and flowers coming and trashed all of them, making sure to beg my Aunt Gina never to send another casserole again.

"They keep coming in," Karen sobbed, looking around. "I didn't even know Henry knew all these people."

Sam moved to console Karen. "It's gonna be okay Karen."

"I'm trying Sam, I really am. To be strong and to be humble so that Leah won't feel bad but it's so damn hard. Especially with her locking herself away."

"She doesn't need to see you being strong," I said, wishing I'd kept my mouth shut.

"What?"

"She doesn't need to see you being strong," I spoke again. "She needs to see her mother grieving her husband's death. She needs to know that you're human and this hurts you. You may think hiding your tears or crying at night keeps her from seeing it but she sees it. She hears it. She doesn't need a strong, humble role model. She needs her mom. Her broken, hurt mom."

"Mercedes is here to help, Karen. If that's okay with you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, wiping at her red, puffy eyes. "She's upstairs, the room on the left."

I nodded slowly before heading up the stairs, pausing at the door I assumed was hers. What was I even doing? I didn't know how to talk to teenagers. I didn't even like anyone under the age of 24.

I took a deep breath and knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Umm, Leah? You probably don't remember me but, I used to babysit you when you were a kid. I lived next door. Mercedes?" There was a shuffle on the other side followed by a sigh.

I knelt down on the ground, sitting right next to the door. "Look I know, there's been a lot of people coming in, trying to talk to you and all you want is to be left alone but your mom's scared. She wants to talk to you and as much as you think holing yourself away will help, it won't."

"How would you know?" A voice croaked out.

"Because when I was 14 my dad died." I explained. "And it was like my entire world fell out from underneath me. And for weeks, I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat. I even used to take a few of his favorite shirts and sleep them, just to smell him again. He had this one hideous yellow polo with like ketchup stains and grease stains from working on the car and no matter how much he washed it, it never was that pastel yellow it was when he bought it. But it smelled like him. That woodsy, masculine smell and it made me feel like he was still there. Even though he wasn't."

"How'd you get over it?" she asked.

"You don't. That's the point. You don't get over the death of a parent. It's with you forever. You just learn not to let it hurt you as much as it used to. You learn to remember the good times you had with him and eventually it doesn't feel like you're going to miss out on something, it feels like you got to be a part of this life that has shined on so many others."

The door opened slowly, revealing a red eyed Leah, her curly black hair messy from not being washed and her shirt, wet with tears.

"I miss him so much," she said, slumping over and crying. I stood up, pulling the young girl into my arms and patting her head.

"I know," I whispered. "I know you do. But you can't lock yourself away like this."

Leah wrapped her arms around me and continued to sob into my chest. "I just want the pain to stop. Please, make it stop," she begged.

I held her tighter to me, feeling my own tears sting at my eyes. "I wish I could sweetie. I really do but the pain isn't going to just stop. And I'd be lying to you if I said a year from now, you won't be feeling this. It'll still be there, just not as heavy."

I let her cry on me, making sure to just be there. And when she was all out of tears to give, we walked down the stairs together, so that she could talk with her mother about how she felt. It wasn't going to happen tomorrow, or the next day, but they were going to get through this. That much, I knew for a fact.

* * *

"You were great," Sam said, smiling at me as we left the house.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "So you do that with all the teens at the church?"

"I talk to them," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I treat them as equals and when they need a friend, I'm here."

"You're good with them," I mumbled.

"Thank you. I had a lot of practice. I practically raised my little brother and sister. My dad was on the road all the time and it was me, Stacey and Stevie."

"I keep hearing about this Stacey but I never see her."

"She's in Paris. Studying fashion and modeling," he said.

"Really? I'm a designer. Well, almost a designer. Right now I own a boutique with a few of my pieces in it with my partner."

"Right, Finn's brother?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "He's been my best friend since elementary school. Finn too."

"Lifelong friendships are hard to find," he said.

"What? You don't have any friends from high school?"

"One."

"One?" I repeated.

"Yeah, one. He and I keep in touch but he's so busy traveling for his business. Occasionally he comes to visit. We met on the football team back in Tennessee."  
I smirked. "I pegged you for a running back."

Sam shook his head. "Nope. Quarter back."

"Darn," I snapped my fingers. "Your shoulders are deceiving."

I groaned internally. Had I really just mentioned this man's shoulders? God, what's wrong with me?

Sam leaned closer to me and whispered, "I have a secret. Playing guitar keeps you ripped."

I laughed, shaking my head at him. "I've gotta keep that in mind."

"Yeah," he nodded.

I turned to face him as we got to the front of my door.

"Do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked.

I froze.

No. No. No. No. NO. I could handle being asked out by complete strangers who I felt no attraction to whatsoever but Sam was a different case. I liked him. And not just because he was a blonde Adonis. I needed to tell him no. But for some odd reason, my mouth couldn't form the simple word.

"I… Uh… I don't eat," I said, wanting to hit myself for thinking up the weakest lie in the world.

Sam shot me a smirk. "You don't eat?"

"Nope," I said quickly. "I uh… I mean. I do. But I don't."

"Do you not want to go out with me Mercedes?" he asked, trying to hold his smile back. He was enjoying this. Seeing me flusters and bothered.

"I do," I said. "God, I really do but… I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a man and men are sort of my weakness," I said truthfully.

"What if we just go grab a hot dog, take a walk in the park and talk like friends."

"Friends?" I said softly.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Friends. Who want to get to know each other and be… Friends."

"I could do that," I grinned.

"Great!" Sam said, smiling down at me. "So, your car or mine?"

* * *

What was that I'd said earlier? I'd successfully steered clear of men? Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit.

Even though this 'hot dogs in the park' thing with Sam wasn't a date, it felt like it. At least to me anyways. And the more we talked the more I liked him. And the more I realized how completely out of my league he was. He was nice, and funny, and charming and treated everyone around him with respect. He was the good guy while I went for the jackass types.

I took a small bite of my hot dog as he talked about his last girlfriend from when he was in college.

"Wait," I said, stopping him. "Let me get this straight. Your last girlfriend was when you were 21?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"And your 28 now?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

"So you haven't dated, or… Ya know… in 7 years?"

"Nope. I haven't dated or had sex in 7 years." Just the thought of going 7 years without having sex was upsetting me. It had only been a month for me and I was already frustrated.

"It's possible to go 7 years, you know," he said, reading my shocked face.

"Oh, I know it's just… Why would you want to?"

"It's a choice. Why sleep with a bunch of women who I have no intention of being with for more than one night when I could wait until I'm in a committed relationship?"

"Because…. It's sex!" I said, trying to fathom how a man, a man, could do that.

"It was tough the first year because I was so used to hooking up but eventually it stopped being hard."

"No pun intended," I mumbled.

"What?" Sam said, obviously not hearing me.

"What?"

"Oh… Uh anyways, I'm just waiting for my wife I guess."

"So you're gonna stay celibate until your married?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's a lot easier than it sounds."

"I'm sure," I frowned. "Well what's wrong with you?"

"What d'you mean?" he asked, tossing our trash into a close by trash can. See, he didn't even litter. This man was a saint.

"I mean, why are you not married? Or dating?"

"Lima's a small town. We moved here after I went to college and there aren't really a lot of single women looking for a celibate man to marry."

"But you're a catch. You're a good guy. You're funny. Handsome. Good with kids."

Sam shrugged. "I dunno. For some odd reason, women don't want that. They want rough and tumble, edgy guys. And I've had my edgy phase when I was younger. I mean I'm pushing 30. I want the 2.5 kids and the white picket fence and the wife. I want the dream. As cheesy as it sounds. I want it."

I nodded my head, understanding where he was coming from. I'd never admit it to anyone but I wanted it too. I wanted it all. To have my own fashion line and the husband and kids and a damn dog in my backyard. I wanted to have Thanksgiving dinner over at my house and have the kids help me decorate the Christmas tree while my husband put the star on top. But right now, all of that was unattainable to me. Because I was a mess who wouldn't know happiness if it hit me over the head with a wrench.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block. You know how it goes. I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to show a bit more of Sam and Mercedes' growing friendship. And if you paid attention, a dropped a bit of a hint on what's to come far FAR down in the story :)**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie**

**Please Review guys! **

**XOXO**

**Keep calm and Fuck Glee (when is this not relevant?) **


	7. Goodie Two Shoes

**Dont Own glee. Fuck that show!**

* * *

Mothers. I firmly believe that as soon as a woman pops a kid out, she develops super powers. Some mothers know all things that are happening or have happened to their children (like my mother), some mothers have the skill of talking around the subject until they get the answer they want (like my mother), and some have the ability to make you feel so small and child like no matter how old you are (well looky here, just like my mother). End point. Mothers have powers and I'm not really sure if they use it for good, or for evil yet.

"Huh, don't you know him?" Mom asked, shoving the newspaper over to me as we ate breakfast. I picked it up, holding it firmly before flinching at the smiling man on the cover. I pushed it away and shook my head.

"Nope. Never seen him a day in my life," I lied.

"But he looks so familiar. And he lives in New York City."

"It's a big city Mom," I mumbled into my cup of coffee.

Mom stared at me through her harsh brown eyes and I squirmed in my seat. She knew I was lying. I knew she knew I was lying. She knew that I knew that she knew I was lying. But there was no way in hell I was going to fold now.

"Hmm," she hummed, tapping her finger against the wood on the table. She reached for the newspaper and read it aloud. " 'Sebastian Smythe and his wife Sugar Motta-Smythe welcomed a healthy baby girl into the world last night. The CEO and hotel heiress request privacy for their extended family and will release more details when they feel they are ready.' Hmm they seem happy. And that's an accomplishment. Your birth announcement of the cover of the New York Times."

"Yeah, he must be a big deal," I grumbled, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal into my mouth.

"Must be," she remarked, eyeballing me.

I couldn't take it. Not much longer. I was going to crumble if she didn't stop with her mommy powers. I stood up quickly and laced my sneakers up.

"Where are you going?" She wondered.

"A jog," I said.

"Since when do you jog?" Mom scrunched her face up.

"Since I moved. I used to do it all the time with Se-" I caught myself. There was no way I was going to let my mother know that the guy I'd been denying in knowing this entire time was my sorta ex boyfriend who I used to jog with in Central Park. "Santana."

"Oh yeah, Santana. How's she doing?"

"She's good," I nodded, putting my hair up in a semi pony tail. "She's thinking of moving to Europe. More opportunity there for models that aren't pale with platinum blonde hair."

"Well good for her."

"Yeah," I smiled. "Well I better go."

"Be careful," Mom called out to me as I headed towards the door.

I nodded my head, sticking my headphones in. Nicki Minaj blasted in my ear as I stood on the porch, stretching gently before making my way down the driveway. I never used to jog. Back in high school, you couldn't get me anywhere near the gym. It wasn't because I was lazy, I just didnt like to sweat. At all. Even when Sebastian and I first started jogging I hated sweating. Until I realized what happened after the jog.

Sex.

Steamy hot, sweaty, sticky sex that just turned into even hotter and steamier shower sex.

I shook my head, pushing thoughts of Sebastian out of them. I'd been good. I'd been really good. No guys. No dates. No sex. And I was proud of myself. I was. I deserved me time. No distractions. I rapped along with Nicki, dancing a bit as I ran.

"Cause I pull up and I'm stuntin but I aint a stuntman," I rapped under my breath, not noticing someone jogging besides me. It wasn't until a creamy hand reached over and tapped my shoulder that I looked over.

"Jesus!" I shouted, holding my chest and pulling one of my headphones out.

"Sorry," Sam said, looking as adorable as ever. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's okay," I shook my head, trying my absolute hardest to stare at his face instead of his delectable six pack, out for the world to see. I stole a glance and instantly regretted it. He glistened. Literally glistened. Fuck Sam Evans and his attractive body. Fuck his face too.

"Hi," he smiled that glorious toothy grin.

"Hi," I nodded. I hadn't seen him since I'd helped him out with Leah. Mom even told me he'd asked about me when she went to church that previous Sunday.

"You should stick to your day job," he smirked.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, not sure what he was talking about.

"The rapping. Nicki Minaj. You should just let her do it," he winked.

I scoffed, before playfully hitting his arm. Another bad idea. God his arms were like vanilla dipped in sex. Yes, I just said vanilla dipped in sex.

"My rap skills are on point."

"Right, sure," Sam said sarcastically. "Of course, sorry Missy Elliot, didn't mean to offend you."

I rolled my eyes and started to walk ahead. "So you jog on this road all the time?"

"Most of the time," he shrugged, following next to me. "It's on the same road as my house so I just run the distance and walk back."

"So you're a fitness buff?"

"Hardly. I jog to clear my head I guess. Or to think without any distractions. Although you sort of messed that up for me with your 'rapping skills'," he said, using air quotes. I resisted the urge to smack his arm again. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh I jog to relieve... frustration."

Sexual frustrations but frustrations none the less.

Sam nodded. "Hey, so I was wondering if you're busy tonight?"

I gulped. No. I was dreading this one moment. Sam asking me out. I needed to stand my ground. I sighed and looked into his garnish green eyes. "Look Sam. I just got out of a long, difficult relationship. Dates aren't really good for me right now. And you're a great guy but-"

"Wait what?" he asked, confused.

"I... I cant go on a date with you."

"I wasn't asking you out," he said.

I nodded knowingly. I'd seen this move before. The guy asks the girl out, gets his feelings hurt and acts as if he had no intention of going on a date with her.

"Sure you weren't," I said.

"No. Really I wasn't," he replied, a delicate smile on his face. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come be a chaperone for the Lock In we're having at the church. Leah's going to be there and she needs someone to talk to so I immediately thought of you."

You know in the movies where something just completely goes the opposite of what you thought it would go and you hear that rrrriiiiipppp noise? Yeah well, RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPP!

"You... weren't asking me out?" I questioned.

"Oh god no," he shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow. "No!" he gasped, realizing what he'd just said. "I didn't mean it like 'oh god no' I mean you're gorgeous and funny but you basically just shot me down before I could even ask you out for real. So there goes me ever asking you out."

"Yeah, that's not making it sound any better," I shook my head.

"Right. I'm just going to stop talking."

I turned to face him and nodded. "Okay. I'll do it."

"Okay you'll go out with me?"

"No," I chuckled. "Okay I'll be a chaperone at your Lock In. Do I need to bring anything?"

"Well if you wouldn't mind, picking Leah up?"

"Yeah, no problem," I grinned.

We walked in silence for a little before Sam turned to me. "And by the way if I was going to ask you out, I'd be fully clothed while doing it."

"Right," I smiled, nervously. "Of course you would."

* * *

"Ugh it was so embarrassing guys," I groaned into the air. My phone was placed on my dresser, the speaker phone loud enough for me to hear as I dug through my closet.

"I'm still on the part where he was shirtless," Santana said.

"Ditto," Kurt agreed. "What's he look like? I need photos ASAP!"

"Me too," Santana added.

"You two are just so... Ugh thirsty."

"Hey!" Kurt said, sounding offended. "I am a married man. I am allowed to use my eyes and see."

"Yeah and I'm a lesbian so if I need pics of guys, know it does nothing for me," Santana groaned.

I rolled my eyes, even though they couldn't see me.

"What do you wear to a lock in anyways?" I asked aloud.

"What's a lock in?" Santana questioned.

"Didn't you go to church Santana?" Kurt asked.

"My middle name is Diabla , what the hell do you think?"

"It's kinda like camping but in a building and they lock you in for a while," I explained.

"Sounds cult-ish," Santana remarked.

"I had my first kiss at a lock in," Kurt said. "His name was Brett Highland and he was the hottest boy in all of 6thgrade."

"He's Brenda Highland now," I corrected.

"More power to him," he said. "He did always have a pretty face though."

"Okay, enough about Kurt and his kissing escapades," Santana groaned. Kurt scoffed but stayed silent. "Merce. What are you going to do?"

"Umm, get dressed, pick up Leah. Head over to the church?"

"No," she stopped me. "I mean, what are you going to do. You're going to be stuck in a huge building with this guy that you've admitted your attracted to for an entire night. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"

"Santana stop projecting your philanderous ways on to our friend.," Kurt said. "Mercedes, you don't have to do anything. Just take care of Leah. Honey, you said it yourself, you think he's hot but you can't go there. You're doing so good."

"Look lady lips, Mercedes wants the D. She needs the D and she will have the D of Mr. Celibate. Be his first time Merce. Help the needy."

"Santana!" I groaned. "Look. Kurt's right. I've been good. I've done good. I mean I came here to get away from guys. Not to mention, Sam wants to wait until he's married and we're just friends."

"Well fine, no D from the Preacher's kid. But what about that mysterious guy you told us about a few weeks back?"

"Puck?"

"Yeah, Puck. What's he up to?"

"I haven't heard from him. Well he told me to call him but I haven't and I probably won't."

"Good for you," Kurt said.

"Okay, then call him," Santana urged.

"Satan, would you stop!"

"Oh come on Kurty, you and I both know what type of bitch Mercedes turns into without sex."

"Pardon!" I growled.

"I love you. I do Merce but you without any loving turns you into this grouch-tastic bitch machine. I say this in love though."

"Okay well what's your excuse for being a bitch 24/7?" I snapped.

"See," Santana said.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sorry. You're not a bitch Santana."

"Oh no I am," she said, nonchalantly. "And that is why I'm not on a plane to Ohio to kick your ass for calling me a bitch. Look, I know me interfering with you personal life doesn't make much sense but sometimes you gotta live a little."

"I did live a little. For nearly a year. I slept with a married man!"

"And you dumped his cheating ass. So now you're in Ohio. Find a nice, mid-western guy who will treat you right."

"You've never been to Ohio have you?" Kurt asked.

"I'm from Brooklyn, Kurt. The fuck I look like traveling to Ohio?"

"Guys, I gotta go," I said "It's almost time for me to be at the church."

"Oh shit, it's at a church? Oh yeah no... No sex on holy ground. I may be the spawn of Satan but even I know that," Santana said. "But wear something cute either way."

"That I can agree with," Kurt said. "Look hot. For you though, not for some guy."

"I will. Love you guys."

"Love you," Kurt said, making a kissing noise into the phone.

"Love you!" Santana said excitedly. "And call me if you do get the D. I need details."

"Goodbye Santana," I said, tapping the end button on my phone.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been working and I just started a new Roleplay, so I've been sort of busy. But I wont forget about any of my stories!**

**Thanks to my beta Reesie! **

**Please Review and let me know what you liked or what you want to see happen next!**

**XOXO! **

**Keep Calm and Love everyone! (I will not be bitter today) **


	8. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and everything! I really appreciate it**

**Please forgive all mistakes.**

**Dont own Glee or it's characters. **

* * *

"I hate kids!" Realization hit me as I was getting dressed for the lock in. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because you like Sam and he's going to be there all night," Finn said, smirking. He'd come over just as I'd hung up with Santana and Kurt, claiming to want to 'prepare' me for what was ahead of me.

"And why aren't you going to be there?" I asked, looking at him as he bounced on my bed.

"I have to work," he smiled, tossing a bottle of Advil into my bag. "You'll need that."

"You have a job?" I gasped dramatically.

He tossed a pillow my way before laughing. "Yes, I have a job Merce. I work at the bar where we perform. That's how The Comic Book Guys were able to get in for free. I told you I had connections."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh... So can you get me free booze or..."

"Not unless you want me to get fired." He stood up, shrugging. "Look, I gotta go. You'll be fine, trust me. They're just kids."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I muttered.

Finn shook his head, suppressing a laugh before bending down and kissing me on the cheek. "Later Cruella!"

"Cruella hates puppies not children!" I called back as he left the room. I sighed, looking into the mirror. Tonight was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

I have no idea whose idea it was to trap a bunch of teenagers together in a large room and pass it off as 'fun.' I was more than a bit overwhelmed as Leah and I entered the church, both of us flinching at the sounds of laughter, screams, and the scent of teenage angst.

"Nervous?" I whispered to her. She nodded her head, her long brown hair falling over her face. I couldn't resist the urge to pat her back, as we stepped over bags, and cords tossed haphazardly all over the church.

"If it helps, this isn't easy for me either," I said. "I have to refrain from using bad language until morning."

Leah cracked a small smile, clutching her bag tighter.

"Mercedes! Leah!" Sam called from the other side of the room. I raised my hand to wave but froze.

"Is he covered in whip cream?" Leah asked, speaking for the first time since I'd picked her up.

"What the hell type of lock in is this?" I questioned, looking around for answers.

"Curse word," Leah mumbled. I glared at her before smiling up at Sam.

He made his way over to us, wiping at his eyes. "Glad you two could make it," he grinned.

"Yeah," I said, shakily, staring at the blob of cream hanging off his chin. If it weren't for the fact that Leah was here and Jesus was probably judging me for the thought, I'd lick it off for him.

"Crap," he smiled crookedly, taking his thumb and wiping away the whip cream. "Sorry. We were playing musical pies. I, obviously, lost."

"Obviously," I agreed.

Sam smiled shyly. "Follow me, I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. Have you eaten yet? We have pizza."

"I don't really like pizza," Leah mumbled.

I had to swallow a gasp. Who didn't like pizza? Pizza was like the love child of magic and happiness.

Sam patted Leah's shoulder, leading us down the hall. "It's fine, we have burgers too."

Leah and I followed Sam to a small loft area towards the front of the church.

"The girls are staying here and the boys are sleeping closer to the door. Ryder said it was for _protection._" Sam chuckled.

"Ryder's here?" Leah squeaked.

"Uh yeah, he was in the game area. He should still be in there."

She looked unsure if she should go, even glancing up at me for an answer.

"Go," I nodded. "I can take your bags."

Leah tossed me a soft smile before dropping her bags on the floor and walking towards the game area.

"Thanks for bringing her again," Sam said, looking back at me.

"No problem," I said, nonchalantly. "She needed to get out. Being holed up after losing a parent is the last thing you want to do. Trust me, I know."

He nodded, giving me a crooked grin. "I'm really glad you could come too. It's nice to have another adult."

I smiled at first until what he'd said hit me. "Wait, we're the only adults here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I asked Quinn to come but my mother has her doing something since my sister is coming back into town tomorrow night. And Tina was having contractions so Mike took her to the hospital so it's just you and me."

God, did I like the sound of that. You and me against a wall. You and me in the back of your car. You and me on the floor. You and me on the kitchen counter.

"Mercedes?"

"Huh," I said, yanked from my dirty thoughts.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Oh, nothing much," he shrugged. "Just telling you where the game area and food area were."

"You wouldn't happen to have any beer at the food area would you," I half joked.

"Nope, unfortunately I don't. But I do have Pepsi."

I scrunched my nose. "Not strong enough but thanks anyways."

"Okay," he stepped backwards, smiling. "If you need anything I'll be in the game area kicking teenage butt!"

A slender kid with thick glasses walked by, shaking his head.

"As if Mr. Evans! You didn't even know how to play Call of Duty."

"For the last time Albert, call me Sam. I'm not that old. And if you guys would have let me play Halo like I wanted, you all would be bowing down to the king."

The boy scoffed, shaking his head. "Dont let Perry hear that."

"Perry has nothing on me," Sam said confidently.

"Prove it!"

"I will." He looked back at me, giving me a small nod. I responded with a wave before he ran off with the scrawny kid into the game room. I paused, looking around. I was virtually alone. Everyone was off doing their own thing, hanging out with friends, laughing and enjoying being young. I wish I could tell them to stay there, soak up as much fun and freedom as they could because once they got to my age, life was going to be one heartless bitch. I bent down, grabbing Leah's bag from the floor and heading to a clear area to put it down. I pulled out my phone, ignoring the vulgar text from Santana, before putting it on silent.

"Hey!" Sam called from behind me. "You don't happen to know how to play video games do you?"

I tried to hide the smile, tugging at the corners of my mouth before shrugging and following after him to the game area.

* * *

"Impossible," Sam said, dumbfounded as I danced in my chair. This was our third game and I'd beaten him, again.

"Why, because I'm a girl?" I said, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"No, because you don't seem like the gamer type."

"Is there a gamer type?" I asked.

"I guess not," he shook his head, impressed. "Well I guess it's time for us to hand these controllers to the young ones." A kid came up behind Sam and gladly took his controller.

I placed mine on the seat as I sat up.

"I'm still young you know. Technically I'm in my prime," I smirked.

"wouldn't your 30s be your prime?" he asked, walking with me as we left the game room.

"No," I shook my head. "30s is when you become an adult like your parents. When you're still in your 20s you can still get away with stupid behaviour."

"I obviously didn't get the memo," he sighed. "I had my stupid phase in my teen years."

I scoffed.

"What?" he asked, pausing at one of the giant windows.

I looked outside, staring up at the now dark sky and full moon. "Nothing, you just don't seem like you had wild years. Like your parents always kept you in check and raised you in a godly manner," I said, my last words dripping in sarcasm.

"You'd be surprised. They tried to keep me on a tight leash but there comes a time where you have to discover things for yourself. Yeah, I went to church every Sunday and did communion and all that but, around 17 it was like I was missing something. So I went out looking for it and I found trouble. Well, trouble found me."

"What?"

I was floored. No way was goody-goody Sam Evans a trouble maker.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I mean it started off with the usual stuff, skipping class, staying out late. but by the time I was 20, I was drinking, taking pills and just heading down the wrong path. It wasn't until Stevie, who was 17 then, sat me down and told me what I was doing to myself and how it was going to ruin my life. And at first I didn't believe him. I didn't want to but then 2 weeks later I nearly died, mixing pills and checked myself into rehab."

"Wow," I said, leaning against the staircase.

"But I'm better now. 8 years clean and sober."

"Is that when you became celibate?" I asked.

Sam blushed a bit before nodding. "Yeah. I equated sex to partying and drugs."

"Why? Sex isn't a drug," I shrugged.

"Isn't it? I mean you release endorphins, your brain tells you you're happy and then as soon as it's over, the high slows down until you're back to normal. And then what?"

I nodded, resting on the staircase.

"Do I miss it?" He asked himself. "Nearly everyday. I miss the highs but I don't miss the lows. It's a day-to-day process. One step at time," he said, sitting next to me.

"Sex or drugs?" I questioned.

"Does it matter?" he answered honestly, with a steely darkness in his eyes. "It's one of the reasons I work with the teenagers so much because I don't want them to make the same mistakes as I did."

"Sam!" A girl came running up to him, a wide smile on her face. "Ryder said he wants a rematch."

"Tell him he's on," Sam said, his face lighting up from the hard edge it had previously had. "You wanna come?"

I shook my head. "No thanks, I'm all video gamed out."

"Okay," Sam smiled, pushing himself from the wall he was leaning on to follow behind the little girl. I stole one last glance of him as he smiled, widely, nearly skipping with the girl into the game area.

* * *

I flopped on my bed, early Sunday morning, my head pounding.

"Get up Merce, it's time for church," Mom said, poking her head into my room.

"No," I groaned, holding out the word longer than necessary.

I'd spent the past 18 hours with teenagers. Teenagers hype on sugar and video games. It wasn't as crazy as I'd thought it be, and it made me happy to see Leah smile. But none the less, I was tired and all I'd had to eat was a slice of pizza and one too many glasses of Pepsi.

"Come on honey, you said you'd go today. I'm not ordering you but... It would be nice. The Hudmels go, and you don't know how it feels to have my baby back home with me. I just wanna spend time with you."

I lifted my head from the pillow, staring at her. She was so manipulative. And she knew it too. From the slight smirk on her full lips, my mother knew she'd get me to go, whether I passed out on the way or not.

"Mom, we'll hang out afterwards," I bargained.

She cocked her head to the side and sighed. "Fine. We can do lunch. But when are you going to hang out with God," she said in her church lady voice.

"Me and God are homies Mom," I mumbled, my eyes barely open.

"Homies don't get you into heaven," she frowned.

"It's sweet that you think I'm going to heaven."

"Mercedes!"

"Mom!" I groaned, sitting up. "You know how I get when I don't have much sleep. I get bitter, and sarcastic and no one likes that. I'm just going to nap for a few hours and then we can go have lunch okay? As soon as you get back from church. I promise."

Mom hesitated before nodding, and walking out of my room. I sighed, nestling into my pillow and closing my eyes to get some much-needed sleep. My nap didn't last long however, as I popped up an hour later to the sound of my ringing phone. I blindly grabbed it, sliding it to open.

"Hello," I groaned.

"I have never had to track down someone the way I have had to track you down, Miss Jones."

I sat up straight, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar.

"You must really be special because I literally can't stop thinking of you."

Realization hit me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Puck?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been a few months since I last updated. Sorry. RL got in the way. But I'm back and I'm going to keep going with this story because I have some serious plans for these characters. We got a bit of background to Sam's past when he was younger and we're going to see more of that soon. We're also going to find out the connection Puck and Sam have. But you'll just have to wait and see. Puck's back too. DUN DUN DUNNNN! Yeah. And he's going to be tempting out lovely Mercedes soon. **

**Please Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Loved it? Hated it (please be nice if you hated it) **

**XOXO**


End file.
